La Musica
The first music tcg currently run by Jamie. Originally named Pop Star Cards the site started off as a co-ownership by Jamie (formerly Mystiqex, or Mysty) and Jesheckah (formerly Crystal Serina). La Musica's original run started somewhere around 2002 under the name Pop Star Cards, and featured mainstream American pop musicians such as Britney Spears, Mandy Moore, and Madonna. After a while the site expanded to feature American artists from multiple genres and was renamed La Musica, or The Music tcg. (Thank you Danika for coming up with the title). The site closed after roughly a one year run (if even) and stayed on a semi-permanent hiatus until it was re-opened with a new template in October of 2005. This is also the time that Jamie and Jesheckah's co-ownership kind of split off and the site was run solo. The new La Musica now featured artists from all over the world, as well as the new addition of Music Video decks. There have been several revamps to the card decks, overall style of the tcg, tons of new deck types since it has re-opened, and although the site been put on several lengthy hiatus', the site has remained pretty active to this day. Site Information *'Owner:' Jamie *'URL: '''http://www.dancing-mad.net/lamusica *'Category: All Music *'''Status: Hiatus *'Lifetime:' 2002, 2005-present Staff *Jamie - Owner *Jesheckah - Former Co-Owner, Member Checker, Resource Assistant, Revamp Team 2010 *Jennifer - Script Master, Forum Administrator, Video Scouter, Revamp Team 2010 *Pil-P - Email Helper, Revamp Team 2010 *Deek - Forum Administrator *Calico - Forum Administrator *Katoshi - Shop Keeper *Becca - Email Helper *Mel - Member Checker *Misty - Script Master, Card Maker *Padme - Member Checker *Naomi - Revamp Team 2010 *Ritsuka - Revamp Team 2010 *Sepia - Revamp Team 2010 *Alecks - Member Checker (for like a week o_O) Card Gallery lamusicatemp.gif|Original Template (2001-2002) lamusica_t1.jpg|Scrapped from attempt to revive LM in 2003 lamusica_t2.jpg|Scrapped from attempt to revive LM in 2003 lamusicatemp2.gif|Second template (2005-2006) lamusicatemp3.gif|Third artist template (2006-2010) lamusicatemp4.png|Music Video template (2006-present) anna-fleurpb04.gif|First Photobook deck template (2007-2010) lamusicatemp5.png|Current and final template for all decks (2010-present) member-Mitsuko.png|Member card template (2010-present) maki-foxyfungopb16.png|Sample Photobook card (2010-present) gackt-tysexycm03.png|Sample Commercial card (2006-present) madonna-hollywoodlive12.png|Sample Live Performance card (2009-present) animato05.png|Sample Special card (2010-present) kara-lupin19.png|Sample Music Video card avatar01.png|Sample (contest) Special card katy-californiagurls07.png|Sample Music Video card lamusica15.png|Master Badge (2005-2010) lamusica16.png|Master Badge (2010-present) Currency lamusica_c1.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c2.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c3.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c4.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c5.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c6.gif|Music Dollars, Original Template (2005-2010) lamusica_c7.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c8.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c9.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c10.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c11.gif|Music Store Coupon (2005-2010) lamusica_c12.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-present) lamusica_c13.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-present) lamusica_c14.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-present) lamusica_c15.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-present) lamusica_c16.png|Music Dollars, New Template (2010-present) lamusica_c17.png|Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c18.png|Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c19.png|Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c20.png|Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c21.png|Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c22.png|Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c23.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c24.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c25.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c26.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c27.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c28.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c29.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c30.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c31.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c32.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c33.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) lamusica_c34.png|Birthday Special Card Coupons (2010-present) Layout Gallery Lamusica.png|October - November 2010 Lamusica lay1.png|December 2010 Lamusica lay2.png|January 2011 - February 2011 lamusica_lay3.png|It's a secret ;) Category:TCG